


SUpEr sExY oliOasE smUt ;)))) UvU yaoi OwO

by FairySick



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: aka i make fun of the crappy sterotypes i find olikase fics
Relationships: Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid), IA/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid), VY2 Yuuma/YOHIOloid (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 15





	SUpEr sExY oliOasE smUt ;)))) UvU yaoi OwO

Oliver met Fukase online beacuse he lives in british and fukase lives in AmErIcA. Dispite probably have ing diffrent time zones they talkes all the ti.me. Fukase decided that he was super gay for Olives so he bought an improptu plane ticke to ENGLAND bc the power of love gave him money and the knowlege of olivers adresse. When Fulsse knocked on the doir Oliva answered imdeotly. Olivé gasped and hugged fukase. They had happi moment outside before the neighbor threatened to call the po po.  
  


Omce inside the house They went to Olivers room, they were gonna go play video gays but Yohio stuck his head in and warned them "not to do the dirty!!!! Beacuse he didnt know how relatonships work. Oliver shook his head and stated that he was a man of god. Smex before magarige was illlegel. Yohio was puzzled if oliver wasa hardcore chirstin isnt being gay a sin? Noe yo wanst a homiphobe in fact he was the big gay for yuuma but he also spet his days thirsting after IA which made him confusion. 

Anyways Oliver was taken aback. fukase was his anime girlfirend! she wasnt a dude! Yohio sighed a look at Fuke apolgeticly. Fukase didnt notice, he was so busy looking a olive oil lovingly that he had missed the entire converstation! It turned out that looking @ Oliver was a BAD IDEA beacuse Fukade had a RARE DEADLY disaese called "die when see hot boy" disoder and only super duper extremly gay girls like fukase get it. Fukase passed out and would have hit the floor if yohio's godly speed and MANLY muscles didnt catch him. 

"Oh nO i think your wife is having a stroke" . Oliver gasped ran fukase to the hospital going fast like sonic! But not before shooting yohio in the leg for touching his girlfriend. Yohio would have died if it wrent for his amazing boyfriends Ia and Yuuma, they appeared out of nowhere and took him to the hospital with Ia's magic floatly powers. But this story is about olikase, so lets go back to them. 

The doctor was blind so he couldnt see Fukagay's heart mointor an just asumed that he d i e d. Oliver's was blinded by his BIG BOI tears so he couldnt see anything either. Oliver ran home and cried for eight days bc his girlfriend of one day died. Oliver got out of his bed when he herd a knoce at the door. When he opened it he almost fainted. It was Fukase! It turned out that his allergic reaction could be treated and ge could look at olicer all day! Oliver was soo happy to have his wifu back he cried. They fimally got to play their video games in peace. 


End file.
